Teen Titans: Gone
by 4ever Singing
Summary: The Titans return from Tokyo but when they return robin gets a call from Batman & needs to save Gotham. How will the Titans react to his leaving the team for awhile. RobStar slight RaeBB.
1. We're Back!

Disclaimer: I'd love to lie to you & say that I do own 'em but then I'd get sued so I can't. sob sob

Alright this is a book I wrote in my notebook. I'm new to this so please don't kill me. this takes place after the Titans return from Tokyo. This means Robin & Starfire are together.

This will have 19 chapters unless I get a lot of reviews then I'll give a nice fluffy last chapter. Well this chapter will probably be short but I promise you the other ones will be longer (I hope) well here we go!!!! No flames please.

* * *

It was a cleared skied Saturday night & if it weren't for the contaminated air & city lights you would have been able to see millions of stars.

Flying across the sky was a large ship which belonged to none other than the Teen Titans. Nobody really realized the large ship called the T-sub for two reasons. One: it was 3:00 AM & two: people who were awake were too busy to look at the beautiful sky that hovered above them.

"WE ARE HOME!!!!" squealed Starfire the alien princess.

"It is nice to be back." Robin, the team leader, said.

"DUDE!!! I liked Tokyo better!! The chicks digged me there!!!!" pouted Beast Boy, the shape shifter.

"Surprisingly they actually did. Obviously they have no taste in boys." Raven, the telepath, said in her usual monotone voice.

"Beast Boy ain't the only one who got himself a girl. Robin over here got his best friend." Cyborg the half robot said teasing robin.

"CYBORG!!!" Robin shouted embarrassed & blushing madly.

"Robin, why are you ashamed?" Starfire asked.

"OOOH, burned!!!" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, that wasn't a burn." Raven said.

Suddenly a voice from the computer in the T-sub came. "Ready for landing"

"Alright, Titans, we're landing." Robin said.

They landed safely on the ground in front of their T shaped home. Beast Boy jumped out of the T-sub anxiously.

"The Teen Titans are back, Jumpcity!!! Bring on the ladies & autographed books!!!" Beast Boy shouted at the top of his lungs. Raven stepped behind Beast Boy and slapped the back of his head. "Hey!! What was that for?!?!?"

"For being stupid." Raven answered.

"Titans, we're home." Robin said as he punch in the entry code to enter the tower. They all entered their home. Starfire flew as quickly as possible toward her room.

"I must see my Silky!!" she shouted as she flew.

"Hey, CY!! I bet I can beat you at mega monkeys DDR!!!" beast boy shouted to cyborg.

"Man, you can't even dance!" cyborg shouted at Beast Boy.

"Neither can you." Raven said before leaving to go to her room.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, it's late shouldn't you get to bed?" Robin said.

"Yeah right" Cyborg & Beast Boy said in unison.

"Suit yourself." Robin said shrugging.

"Pleasant snorflacks, friends!!!" Starfire said from her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Star." Everyone said.

As Robin entered his room he heard a beeping sound coming from his top drawer. He went to check inside. He found his old Bat communicator beeping. He quickly opened it up to see Batman.

"Batman?" Robin said into the communicator.

"hello robin." Batman said "there's major trouble in Gotham. I'm going to need your help."

"What happened?"

"Joker, Ivy, Penguin, & Riddler have escaped from prison & joioned forces to take Gotham by force."

"Alright, I'll be there soon just not tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I wanna spend sometime with my team first."

"I see you understand, you might not be back for awhile."

"yeah, they won't take this well, especially Starfire."

"Who's Starfire?" asked another voice in the background. It was the voice of Batgirl.

"she's well…um…she's my-"

"Girlfriend?" asked Batgirl.

"you can call it that."

"Oh." Batgirl said in a jealous tone of voice.

"Ok, Robin, we'll come to pick you up in two days. Goodbye." Batman said.

"Yeah, bye." Robin said sadly as he closed the communicator.

That night Robin found it hard to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what the team would do after he told them the news.

* * *

Well, what'd you did??? That's the first chapter. Don't forget I'm new to this so no flames please. Let me know if I did well. Oh and just to let you know I really hate Batgirl. I think she's a witch from hell, so in this story she's gonna act like a witch from hell. REVIEW!!!!!

**-4ever Singing always cheerful, always singing **


	2. Bonding For the Last Time

Disclaimer: yup I don't own 'em. LET ME DREAM!!!

I only got 3 reviews!!! That's just sad!!! sob sob and I was really excited!!! zMIDNIGHTz hands her a tissue.

ZMIDNIGHTz: it's okay. I reviewed your story…..I think.

Thanks zMIDNIGHTz. Well sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been soooooo busy lately &the darn computer wouldn't let me open up my documents. Well, HERE WE GO!!! REVIEW!!!

**BUZZ BUZZ**

Robin's alarm clock went off. He grumpily slammed the snooze button. Suddenly he shot up from his bed.

"Today's the day." He said as he jumped out of bed. He grabbed his mask from his dresser & put on a clean uniform. He quickly spiked his messy hair that tuck out like a porcupine.

After all this he ran to the operations room. He pulled a lever that was by the door. Above the lever was a note that read "Pull incase of emergency only!!" after about 30 seconds of waiting all the Titans were gathered in the operations room with Robin already dressed.

"Good you guys are already ready." Robin said smiling at his team.

"Ready for what?" yawned the tired Beast Boy.

"We're all going to spend the day together." Robin said still smiling.

"Yippee. I can't wait." Raven said sarcastically.

"YES RAVEN IS CORRECT!! This will be most joyous!!!" Starfire squealed jumping up & down.

"Yo, Robin, have you lost the very little brain cells you have in that spiky head of yours? It's 8:07 AM we only got 6 hours of sleep." Cyborg said trying to knock some sense into Boy Wonder.

"We've got to start ealy if we're going to do as much as I've got planned."

"What exactly are you planning?" asked Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"You'll see. Now let's go." Robin said walking out of the operations room with the others close behind. They all got in the T-car with Cyborg driving, Raven in passenger seat, & the others in the back.

The T-car stopped in front of the carnival by the bay.

"This is where we're going?" asked Raven intently.

"Dude, this place is awesome!!" shouted an overly excited Beast Boy.

"Yeah, Raven, just have fun." Cyborg said.

"Okay, Titans, what do you want to do first?" asked Robin while looking at a directory.

"The roller of coasters!!!!" screamed Starfire once again jumping.

"GAMES!!!" shouted Cyborg & Beast Boy in unison.

"Okay, why don't Star & I go ride some coasters & Raven do you think you can handle these two?" asked Robin referring to Beast Boy & Cyborg who now jumping & screaming like two little girls.

"I'll try." said Raven. They all went their separate ways.

Robin & Starfire both headed for the roller coasters.

"Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, Star?" Robin replied.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What has made you decide to take us to the Park of Amusement?" asked Starfire.

"Well, I guess I just want to spend time with the team after everything in Tokyo"

Starfire smiled. "Yes, many things happened in Tokyo." She blushed.

"Oh yeah." Robin also blushed.

Suddenly spotted Plasmus from the corner of his eye, he was attacking the underground sewer lines near the park.

"Hey, Star why don't you get in line for that water ride? I have to go to the bathroom"

"Okay, friend Robin."

Robin ran as fast as his legs would take him. He reached Plasmus from behind.

"Hey, you giant zit!!" Plasmus turned toward Robin.

"AARG!!!!" shouted Plasmus as he dropped the sewer line.

"You should really stop eating sewer waste, it goes strait to your hips!!!" With that said Robin threw a freeze disk at Plasmus. His arm froze. Plasmus grew angry and broke ice. A new arm grew. Robin, wanting to return to his friends & new found girlfriend, threw hundreds of bombs at Plasmus.

The smoke from the bombs cleared to show a still standing Plasmus. Plasmus stood strait but grew dizzy & stumbled. He collapsed to the ground unconscious in his human form.

Robin, who was now covered in Plasmus goo, ran toward Starfire, who was panicing because she was next in line. Robin grabbed Starfire's wrist and dragged her onto the ride. By the end of the ride they were both soaked and the Plasmus goo on Robin was washed off.

Raven was leaning on while Beast Boy & Cyborg challenged each other to see whish one can shoot the most hoops in basketball. Cyborg was ahead of Beast Boy with26 points & Beast Boy was behind Cyborg with 24 points. Only 10 seconds left on the clock.

"Just give up, Grass stain, you ain't gonna win." Shouted Cyborg proudly.

"We'll see about that, Cy booger!!!" shouted beast Boy. He turned into an armadillo and threw himself into the hoop 3 times scoring 27 points.

"Who lost now!?!?!?!" screamed Beast boy. He began to dance around like a complete moron.

"Can we go now?" asked a bored Raven.

"Dude, why can't you enjoy yourself?" asked Beast Boy.

"Woah!! Look a soda stand." Said Cyborg pointing to a nearby soda stand.

"SWEET!!!!"

"it's time for" Beast Boy jumps on Cyborg's back.

"SODA DRINKING CONTEST!!" They shouted simultaneously. They ran to the soda stand.

"Great. Now I have to watch two morons choke themselves with soda." Said Raven annoyed out of her mind.

After both of them had about 10 Pepsi's, Robin & Starfire spotted Beast Boy, Raven, & Cyborg.

"Hey, guys." Said Robin as they approached them.

"Hey Robin. Hey Starfire." Said Cyborg & Beast Boy together not really paying any attention to them.

"What are friends Beast Boy & Cyborg doing, friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Having a soda drinking contest."

"Really? Who's winning?" asked Robin as he walked toward the stand.

"Boys." Said Raven rolling her eyes. Starfire & Raven walked toward the stand with the rest of the boys.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Except when Cyborg ate four hotdogs before riding a big roller coaster & barfed all over the lady in front of them.

After the sun had set deep into the bay, the Titans gathered by the bay to watch the fireworks.

"They're most beautiful." Sighed Starfire.

"Yeah. But I find a lot of things beautiful." Said Robin. Robin blushed when he processed what he said in his head. Starfire blushed with him.

"I'm right here." Said Cyborg. He stood right beside Robin.

After they reached the Tower, Robin decided to tell his team.

"I have to go to Gotham tomorrow." He said.

"Really, dude, I wanna go!!" said Beast Boy excited.

"How long shall you be gone, Robin?" asked Starfire quieter then usual.

"A long time." Robin said sadly.

"WHAT?!!!?!?" the entire shouted in unison.

"Robin, you cannot leave!!!!" screamed Starfire

"Star, I'm sorry." Said Robin very remorseful.

"Robin, how can you do such a horrid thing to me?!?!"

"Star." He walked up to her. "I'll be back……one day."

Starfire ran to her room crying her eyes out.

Wow. That was long. I hope that long chapter made up for how long my made my few reader wait!!! I LOVE YOU THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! Thank you writing4eva for your advice on my readers. REVIEW AWAY!!! You know the little go button by the window that says "submit review". THANX!!!!


End file.
